Threads of Our Fate
by IvikKorsgaard
Summary: It's a 100 years before present day. In the Soul Society, young Shinigami Hino Mei meets Aizen Sosuke. She vows to be a member of his Division because of her 'admiration' for him, which slowly turns to love. This is CanonxOC.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Shinō Academy for the active students trying to become Shinigami. Long raven hair blew in the wind. It was Hadō training day for the first class, the girl sighed softly as the instructor called for the next line to step up. Slowly, she made her way to the line, taking a deep breath, her long hair hanging her face; moving a bit to try to see the target. She moved her hands in front of herself, putting one in front of the other. "Hadō number 33 Sōkatsui!" she yelled out as a red ball of fire appeared from her hands and shot out towards the target before her, barely hitting it. With that she moved behind everyone else and sat down.

A white haired male looked over at her, slightly irritated. "How did you manage to hit the target with all that hair in your face, Mei?" he questioned her, knowing that he had completely missed the target entirely. She turned to look at him and tilted her head to the side. "Oh? Well, I did move my hair for a moment before we were supposed to use it. I mean, sometimes my hair moves out of the way itself so I was able to see the target for a moment, Hisoka." she replied. He mumbled under his breath.

"Hisoka, are you jealous that Mei managed to hit the target and you could?" a dark brown haired male questioned him. He looked over at him with a pouty-looking face. "You know what? I hate you Toshi." He said to the other male. Mei stared silently at the two males argued with each other about being jealous over something stupid. She laughed nervously at them.

Once classes were over the raven haired girl stared at the Seireitei, the wind blowing her hair out of her face, showing at least one black eye staring through the long bangs. Hisoka stepped in front of her, leaning down a bit. "You know, you do look a little creepy like that." Mei snapped out of her light daze, staring at the white haired male's face. "Gah! W-what the hell are you doing?" she jumped back from him.

"Wondering why you're staring so intently at the Seireitei." He replied, standing up straight, placing his hands on his hips. She moved her hands over her Academy uniform before smiling softly. "Oh, just wondering what it would be like to be a member of the Gotei 13, that's all." He raised an eyebrow. "You're already thinking about that?" she nodded her head. "Well, I guess it's time to head home. I'll see you at home, Hisoka." She waved to him as she ran off towards her house in the West Rukongai.

Though, on her way home, she decided to stop so that she could check out the outer walls of the Seireitei. Though, she was starting to feel a little uneasy at that moment, not certain what exactly was bothering her. "Hey, look a Shinō Academy student." A strong voice came from behind her. She gasped softly as she turned around. She came face to face with two grubby looking men. "She doesn't even have a Zanpakutō." They smirked. "Of course she doesn't, she's not a Shinigami yet." She could see them moving closer to her, reaching their hands out towards her. What was she going to do?

She screamed loudly, putting her hands over her face. Slowly, she peeked out through her fingers expecting the two men to be grabbing onto her. She was surprised to see a man standing in front of her wearing all black. She removed her hands completely from her face, looking up at the strange man. She moved a bit to see if the two grubby guys were still there, which they were. "Lieutenant Aizen!" they yelled at the same with some shakiness in their voices before they ran away from the man.

The brown haired male turned to face her. He moved a bit, walking beside her, placing a strong hand on her head. "You should be more careful and probably cut those bangs of yours." He said politely to her. Mei raised a hand to her bangs moving them out of the way to get a better look at the man who stood beside her, she blinked several times. "Y-yes!" she replied rather quickly. He gave her a soft smile.

"W-wait…Lieutenant Aizen…w-what division is yours?" she questioned softly. She was little enticed by his strong hand and sweet scent. It was something she wouldn't forget. Aizen looked at her, puzzled. "Sōsuke Aizen, Lieutenant of the 5th Division." He replied to her, removing his hand from her head. She quickly turned to tell him her name but he was gone. She blinked a couple of times. i 'Oh yeah, he's a Shinigami…'/i she thought before heading back to her home.

"Hisoka! Toshi! You're not going to believe who I just met!" she yelled, running into the house. Both of the males looked at her with a shocked look on their faces. "Huh?" the sounded dumbfounded at what she was talking about. "I just met a Lieutenant from the Gotei 13." She blurted out. Now the two where even more confused.

"Lieutenant Aizen of the 5th Division save me from these two creepy old men! I know what Division I want to be in when I become a Shinigami!" Mei yelled before settling down and took a seat. "I think you've lost your mind, Mei. You'll be in whatever Division they want you to be in." Hisoka replied. "You can't just be in whatever Division who's Lieutenant you like."

She looked over at him, squinting her eyes and puckering up her lips. "You're such a party-pooper, you know that Hisoka?" Hisoka shrugged his shoulders before looking over at Toshi. "What do you think?" he looked over at him. "Uh…if it makes her happy." He replied.

"Well, I will make sure that I can join Lieutenant Aizen in the 5th Division." She said softly, giving her friends a thumbs up. They smiled and laughed nervously at her.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like it took forever to get this far, it was finally time to graduate from Shinō Academy. Mei couldn't have been happier at that moment. It was time to figure out which of the Gotei 13 she would go to. Since that day she had been hoping that there was a chance she'd be able to get into the 5th Division so that she could be under Lieutenant Aizen. Though, she wasn't quite certain who the captain was but she'd find out _if_ she got into the Division she wanted to be in.

The raven haired girl was completely nervous. She didn't want to wait any longer; she started to fidget a bit with anticipation. "Mei, calm down a bit. You're starting to look weird." Hisoka said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit from his touch, turning around to see him. "Oh, sorry…I'm just a little nervous that's all."

He laughed softly, removing his hand from her shoulder. "Maybe you'll get into that Division with uh…what's his name?" Hisoka was little mad about her being completely wrapped up in a man she had only met once in her life. He turned away from Mei to be staring in the face of Toshi. The brown hair male gave a small smile. "You're jealous…" he whispered to Hisoka. The white haired male, punched him in the arm, causing him to scream out in pain.

Mei turned to look at the two of them, an annoyed look on her face. 'Boys are odd.' She sighed softly, remembering that Hisoka couldn't remember the Lieutenant's name. "His name is Sōsuke Aizen and he's the Lieutenant of the 5th Division. How many times to have to tell you?" The two men looked back at her. Toshi pointed is finger at Hisoka and mouthed, 'he started it.' She turned back around to look at what going on.

When Mei heard her name being called, she giggled with joy. She ran up as fast as she could and grabbed the Shihakusho and held it close to her chest. Her eyes were beaming when she heard she was in the 5th Division. She bowed quickly and moved away from the instructor. The raven haired girl held up the Shihakusho to her body, staring silently at it. She really didn't like the fact that the sleeves and pants where pretty much the same as the uniform she was currently wearing just in black. She wanted it to look different from everyone else's.

-  
>Once everything was said and done the new members were supposed to make their ways to their new Divisions within the Seireitei. Mei tugged a bit at her Shihakusho as she made her way to the meeting room where the new recruits where meeting. When she entered the room, she was a bit surprised to see the Lieutenant of the Division standing before everyone. Quickly made her way inside, taking a seat in the back, hoping that he didn't noticed that she was kind of late.<p>

He started off by introducing himself to everyone before explaining everything was to know about the Division that they were in. Mei listened intently at the words he spoke, her mind was running over and over again the sound of his voice. It was intoxicating. She took a deep a sigh as he began to finish. Once he was done, everyone had gotten up from the floor and began to leave the room. Slowly, she stood up as well and began to make her way out of the room.

"I do believe remembering to tell you to cut your bangs so that you could see better." Aizen said softly to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She gasped softly before quickly looking up at him. "Oh…yes, I do remember. I-I just didn't get around to doing it."

He smiled softly at her, removing his hand from her shoulder and leaving the room. Quickly, she made her way to the room that she would be staying in within the 5th Division barracks. Once inside, she looked around the room for a moment before going to the middle of the room. She sat down and looked at the floor, her raven hair hanging over her face.

She reached her hand up to it, sliding a piece of her hair through her fingers. 'Maybe he's right. I mean, it does get in the way a bit and it can be hard to see at times.'

At that moment, she removed her Shihakusho and placed it on the ground in front of her. Since he was going to cut her hair she figured she might as well cut her Shihakusho to make it more comfortable by her standards. "Alright, I can do this. I can do this." She said softly to herself as she picked up a small knife and began to cut her bangs off.

She stared silently at the long pieces of hair on the floor, as she braided a bit of her hair back. She put her Shihakusho back on, now without sleeves and shorter legs. She stood up, just in time to hear a small knock on her door. She turned towards it, making her way there, stopping, and opened it. Her raven eyes stared at another woman with long brown hair and random piece of neon green and a male with alone blonde hair. She tilted her head to side.

"Uh…hi there, Hino. I'm Sia Shirayuki and this is Captain Shinji Hirako." The brown hair girl said to her.

Mei stared silently. '_That_ guy is our captain?' she couldn't believe that someone like him was the captain of the 5th Division. He looked a little odd. "And I'm certain you've already met Lieutenant Aizen" Sia continued as the brown haired male stepped out from the corner of her door. She looked over at him and nodded her head. "Yes, I've already met him."

Sia looked at the girl and tilted her head. "You changed your Shihakusho from the normal one you receive?" that question caused Mei to look at her newly revised Shihakusho before looking back up at the three people standing before her. "Y-yes…I-I didn't like the look of it."

"Eh, whatever. I don't think every many people do like the original version of it. A lot of people have changed them." Sia said before her and Shinji walked off.

Mei stood there staring up at the man she had been admiring for such a long time. He placed a finger on his glasses and pushed them up on his face, causing the sun's rays to glare off of the lenses. "There is no time to waste." She looked at him confused. She didn't quite understand what he meant by that. "What?" she questioned. He didn't answer her, just picked up her up, and using his Shunpo to get them where he wanted to go faster than normal walking.

"Lieutenant Aizen…what's going?" Mei questioned him.

"You'll see soon enough." Aizen replied to her question, looking down at her.


End file.
